


All I need for Christmas

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship to Love, M/M, Pre WW II, Steve is a cutie, Steve is head over heals for Bucky, preserum steve
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	All I need for Christmas

**All I need for Christmas …**

 

Es war das erste Weihnachten das ich ohne meine Ma, aber dafür mit Bucky verbrachte. Ich war noch immer betrübt über ihren Tod, aber ich musste wohl lernen darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Um auch Bucky ein wenig glücklicher zu machen.

 

Er hatte mir geholfen, war mit mir in diese Wohnung gezogen und arbeitete sich auch noch für uns auf. Für meine Medikamente, dass Essen und die Miete. Es war Winter und mit meinem Asthma konnte ich da einfach nicht arbeiten gehen.

Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte.

Und so ging Bucky eben für uns beide arbeiten.

Sogar an Heilig Abend.

 

Aber ich war nicht untätig gewesen in der letzten Woche. Von dem Geld, welches ich für ein paar meiner Zeichnungen bekommen hatte, hatte ich einen kleinen Baum besorgt. Schmuck war noch von Mama da. Und Zutaten für ein gutes Essen.

Ich wollte mich auf diese Weise für alles bei ihm bedanken.

 

Am Morgen hatte ich gewartet, bis Bucky gegangen war. Es war immer ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn er sich aus unserem Deckenhaufen befreite, sich anzog und nach einem kleinen Kuss auf meine Stirn verschwand.

Danach fühlte ich mich immer leer und ein wenig einsam. Ich würde ihm wohl nie sagen können, was ich für ihn empfand.

 

Aber heute morgen hatte ich nur noch ein wenig gewartet, ehe ich mich auch aus dem Bett geschält hatte. Nachdem ich angezogen war, schlich ich zu unserem Nachbarn, der den Baum für mich deponiert hatte. Er war ein netter Mensch und half mir, ihn in die Wohnung zu bringen.

Anschließend hatte ich mich daran gemacht, ihn festlich zu dekorieren. Zumindest so gut es ging.

Es war ein eher mickriges Bäumchen, aber es war der Wille der zählte, versuchte ich mir einzureden.

 

Bucky würde am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kommen und so machte ich mich nach der ganzen Baumbehängung an die Arbeit für das Dinner. Es gab gefülltes Hähnchen mit Kartoffeln und Bohnen. Es war nicht viel, aber mehr als wir normal hatten. Und für morgen hatte ich frisches Brot und Butter besorgt. Es gab fast nichts, was Bucky mehr liebte, als frisches Brot.

 

Als alles so vor sich hinkochte, machte ich mich daran, Buckys Geschenk fertig zu machen. Es war nichts besonderes, nur ein Bild von ihm und seiner Schwester, welches er mir einmal als Fotografie gezeigt hatte. Er vermisste Rebecca, dass wusste ich und es brach mir beinahe das Herz zu wissen, dass ich der Grund dafür war.

Der Grund, warum er seine Familie verlassen hatte …

Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er brachte mir nichts als Kopfschmerzen und ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und das konnte ich heute nicht brauchen.

 

Ich packte das Bild in sauberes Papier ein und legte es unter den Baum. Der Vogel briet noch im Ofen und ich machte mich daran, die Bohnen sauber zu machen und die Kartoffeln zu schälen.

Ich setzte gerade den Topf mit Wasser auf, als ich den Schlüssel hörte, wie er ins Schloss gesteckt und gedreht wurde. Mein Blick wanderte in besagte Richtung und als Bucky eintrat, füllte sich mein Herz mit Wärme. Er hatte eine dicke Wollmütze auf, Handschuhe an und die Jacke bis oben hin zugemacht.

 

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich bei seinem Anblick auf mein Gesicht und während das Wasser im Topf langsam heiß wurde, betrachtete ich meinen besten Freund. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts von dem Baum oder dem Essen bemerkt.

 

"Hey Steve!" grüßte er mich, als er vom Boden aufsah und sich seine Augen ein wenig weiteten.

 

Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht wurde ein wenig breiter, als sich das Staunen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Buckys Augen leuchteten als er sich aus seiner Jacke schälte, sich von Handschuhen und Mütze befreite und bedächtig vor den Baum trat. Er ließ eine Finger vorsichtig gegen eine der Kugeln stupsen und grinste dann amüsiert zu mir.

 

"Frohe Weihnachten Bucky."

 

Bucky kam um den kleinen Tisch herum und blieb vor mir stehen. Seine Augen glänzten wie früher, wenn er sich über etwas gefreut hatte. Und es machte mich glücklich.

 

„Danke … danke Steve. Das ist das beste Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe.“

 

Ich lachte leise. „Und dabei hast du noch nicht einmal alles bekommen. Im Ofen ist ein Hühnchen und es gibt Kartoffeln dazu und Bohnen. Und unter dem Baum liegt ein kleines Geschenk für dich … es ist nichts besonderes, aber ich dachte, es wäre schön. Ich hoffe du magst es …“

 

„Steve …“

 

„Weil ich hätte sonst auch nicht gewusst, was ich dir schenken könnte. Ich hab fast mein ganzes erspartes in den Baum und das Hühnchen gesteckt und nun ja, ich kann halt gut zeichnen … und ich wollte dir eine Freude machen …“

 

„Steven!“

 

Um mich zum schweigen zu bringen, schlang Bucky seine Arme um mich. Er drückte mich fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Im ersten Moment war ich zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, doch dann schlang ich meine Arme um Buckys Taille und drückte mein Gesicht gegen seine Brust.

 

"Es ist perfekt Stevie ... es ist perfekt," flüsterte Bucky gegen meinen Schopf.

"Danke."

 

Ich drückte Bucky noch ein wenig fester, bevor ich mich langsam von ihm löste. Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, als ich die Tränen in seinen Augen erkannte. Ich strich ihm über den Arm.

 

"Geh dich duschen Buck. Dann können wir essen."

 

Bucky nickte und klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während er noch immer mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen schien. Mit einem knappen Nicken drehte er sich dann um und ging.

Für einen kleinen Moment blieb ich noch stehen und sah ihm hinterher.

Es gab einfach keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr ich Bucky liebte.

Es war einfach so.

 

Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und widmete mich dem Essen. Achtete darauf, dass die Bohnen nicht zerkochten und die Kartoffeln fertig waren. Das Huhn briet noch vor sich hin und ich strich ein letztes Mal die Marinade darüber, damit es schön lecker wurde.

 

Bucky ließ sich Zeit, was gut war. So konnte ich noch in Ruhe den Tisch decken und alles herrichten, damit es perfekt war.

Als Bucky fertig war, kam er und stellte sich hinter mich, blickte mir über die Schulter. Bei jedem Atemzug, den er tat, lief ein kalter elektrisierender Schauer über meinen Rücken.

 

"Es riecht köstlich Steve," meinte Bucky und ich sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihm hoch.

 

"Los, setz dich. Dann können wir anfangen."

 

Bucky nahm die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln und den Bohnen mit, während ich mit dem Huhn folgte.

Es schmeckte wirklich lecker und trotz meiner guten Absichten, etwas für den morgigen Tag aufzuheben, blieb nichts übrig. Der Vogel wurde restlos von Bucky verputzt und selbst von den Bohnen blieb nichts.

Wir machten zusammen den Abwasch, räumten alles ordentlich auf, bevor wir uns auf unserem kleinen quietschenden Sofa gemütlich machten.

 

Bucky strahlte noch immer eine wohlige Wärme vom duschen ab und die Decken, in welche wir uns hüllten, taten ihr übriges.

Der Baum stand hinter uns und ich nahm Buckys Geschenk, reichte es ihm.

Ehrfürchtig packte er es aus und sagte im ersten Moment nichts.

Mein Herz raste, weil ich Angst hatte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass er das Bild nicht mochte und das ich am Ziel vorbei geschossen war.

 

Nach einer Weile drehte Bucky sich zu mir und seine Augen strahlten. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und mir stockte der Atem als sich unsere Lippen das erste Mal berührten.

Es war sanft und liebevoll und ich merkte erst, dass meine Augen geschlossen waren, als Bucky sich von mir löste und ich sie wieder öffnete.

Bucky lächelte mich schüchtern an und ich leckte mir über die Lippen.

 

"Bucky …"

 

"Danke Steve ... du ... das ist das beste Weihnachten, dass ich je hatte. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dir ein Geschenk zu besorgen."

 

"Du bist hier," war meine simple Antwort. „Was könnte ich mehr wollen?"

 

Bucky lächelte mich an und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. "Ich würde dir alles geben Stevie ... alles, was du willst!"

 

Ich legte meine Hand über seine, schmiegte meine Wange in die Berührung.

 

"Alles?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Küss mich noch einmal Bucky und versprich mir, dass du mich niemals verlässt."

 

"Ich verspreche es dir," antwortete Bucky ernst, ehe er sich wieder zu mir runter beugte.

"Frohe Weihnachten Steve."


End file.
